


Commute

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel contemplates their commute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commute

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Home" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

They would step through the ring and return to the planet Earth, and to the SGC, but most importantly, they would be home. The word meant so much more to them than to most people -

Daniel eyed the Stargate's top chevron as it glowed and the glittering blue puddle swooped into existence. For once they weren't rushing away from enemy Jaffa or crazed natives, but were simply strolling back through the gate with everything they had come for.

Most people drove a few blocks, or perhaps a slightly longer commute, but the trip between their work and their home was still constrained to planetary distances. SG-1 was going home through numerous solar systems. They would step through the ring and return to the planet Earth, and to the SGC, but most importantly, they would be home.

"Hey, Daniel, are you coming or what?"

"Yeah!" Daniel ran to catch up. He wanted to go home.


End file.
